Contentment
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Well, he's done it again. Gone and messed up a good thing. But that's just how Ban Mido works, isn't it? Ban/Himiko, angst, hurt/comfort, romance. Rated M for sexual content and language.


So I've kind of been working on this for like, three months _ I finally decided about an hour that I was GOING to finish it tonight...instead of reading 60 pages for my first period literature class tomorrow morning.

OH WELL!

Ban/Himiko angst, hurt/comfort, romance, all the good stuff. A few of you have been encouraging me to write more love/hate for them in particular. Whoever you are, I hope this qualifies:)

I don't own the GetBackers! Trust me, if I did, we would've at least gotten a kiss out of them.

* * *

It wasn't that she planned on it. She didn't plan on him coming over and changing her day. Well, her life, more accurately.

Seventeen year old Himiko Kudo ran a bath to relax after a long few days of working, and poured an entire bottle of bubble soap into the warm water. She dropped her pound her flush, white robe, letting it fall around her feet. She lifted her leg and poked her toe into the water. It was scalding, but she loved it. She stepped down and brought her other leg with her.

Holding on the sides, she sank down into the bath, moaning as she sat. She slid to the middle and laid back, so her head was against the edge. She let her neck bend, her head falling back. She took a breath and sighed. The water was so relaxing- it was like all of her muscles were unclenching. She shut her eyes, and her mind wandered.

It wasn't very long before she started to think about her work again. She was always working. Transporting was difficult. Especially when she came across goofballs like the Get Backers.

Like Ban Mido.

The thought of the spiky hard brunette made Himiko's stomach twist. Her and the evil eye wielder had had sex three times in the last month. It had only been a week since the last time, but for some reason, lately, when she thought about it, she _wanted _it. She wanted to feel him holding her and kissing down her neck and chest, lightly sucking the underside of her breast...

Her stomach did a flip, sending a warmth throughout her body. It settled between her legs, making her squeeze her thighs together. She felt her heart start to beat hard. She slid down farther in her bath, so her mouth was in the bubbles. She bent her knees up. They poked above the surface. She brought her foot out of the water, remembering her first time. He had slid his hand all the way down her legs to her ankles, lightly and briefly massaging the soles of her feet. He touched her everywhere, making her feel a warmth in every muscle.

She shut her eyes tight, letting her head fall back. In her mind, the last time they were together played on repeat. Every moment of it, replaying in her brain. She heard herself muttering his name unconsciously, wondering if maybe- just maybe -she wished he was with her.

"Well, well." she gasped. She sat up and looked at her bathroom door. Who else but Ban Mido stood, leaning against the frame, his arms folded. His black spiky hair was the same as usual. His sunglasses covered his gorgeous navy blue eyes. "Look who misses me."

"Ban-kun!" she gasped again, folding her arms to cover her breasts. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Door was unlocked." he answered nonchalantly, walking over to her with his hands in his pockets. "You should make sure you lock that, you know."

"No, you picked the lock because I _know _I locked it." she hissed. "I can't believe you snuck into my bathroom... _again._"

"I just wanted to check up on you." he sat down criss-crossed on the floor beside the tub. He glanced at her and stared down at her robe. "You know. I feel like I haven't seen you."

"Please." she scoffed. "You just want to have sex."

"What?" he asked. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"How am I going to prove to you that I didn't come here to just have sex?"

"You can't."

"I know how."

Ban stood up and pulled his white shirt over his head. As Himiko started to to object, he took off his black muscle shirt. He dropped them on the floor, and started to undo his pants.

"Ban!" she yelled. "What are you doing!?"

"Proving to you that I didn't come here just to have sex."

"By getting naked!?"

He let his pants fall to pool at his ankles. He brought his bare feet out of the legs, and hooked his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers.

"W-Wait." she sunk down into the tub as he looked at her.

"What?"

"D...Don't take off your boxers."

"What?" Ban said again. "Why not?"

She hesitated. "You said you wanted to prove me wrong.

He paused, but sighed. He took his hands away and stepped into the tub. Himiko pulled her legs in to her chest, hugging her shins. He sighed again, as he sat down. He commented, "Nice and hot."

"Move your feet." she snapped when she felt his toes touch hers. When he didn't move them, she flicked her foot, kicking him away.

Ban made a "tsk" noise, shaking his head. "So resentful."

"Why do you leave your glasses on?"

Ban blinked, taken aback by her question. "Excuse me?"

Himiko shrugged. "I mean... you're in the bathtub... with a girl... and you have sunglasses on." she shrugged her shoulders again, blushing. "I was wondering why."

"Want me to take them off?"

"Actually, I do."

Ban pulled his glasses off and tossed them to the ground. Himiko stared at his blue eyes and bit her lip. She tilted her head a bit, until he said, "Bubbles are a good look for you."

She straightened her back and head, blushing again. "What does that means?"

"It means you look like a normal teenager sitting in a bath with her boyfriend."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Himiko saw the uncharacteristic crimson flush that took over his face. She stammered, "B-Boyfriend?"

"No. Not boyfriend. Boy...who's a friend."

"OK." she paused. "A boy... who's friends with a girl... who have sex."

"Yes." as he spoke, he snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "Exactly."

"But who can't have sex with other people."

He let his hand drop into the water. "Exactly."

"A... non-relationship relationship."

"...Yeah."

Himiko didn't say anything, completely silent. Then, she moved towards him, to his surprise. He furrowed his eyebrows as she moved to sit between his legs, her back against his chest. When she found his arms in the water, she wrapped them around her chest. She rested her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She forgot she was naked, and let him hold her.

When she reopened her violet eyes, he had his nose buried in her dark green hair. She muttered, "Now its like I have a boyfriend."

"You don't."

"I know."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Were you thinking about me?"

"Yeah."

"What were you thinking about?"

Himiko hesitated. "Last week."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So, did it do anything for you?"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You are suck a jackass, Ban Mido."

"Well, I was just thinking maybe I could do something about it."

"You'd expect something in return and I'm not willing to-"

"I don't expect anything." he lowered his head and kissed her ear. "Really."

She started to speak, but he slid his hands down to her breasts. He gently kneaded them, earning a moan from the girl. He whispered to her ear, "I wish you'd relax easier."

"We all..." she inhaled. "Wish for things."

"What do you wish for?"

Himiko opened her eyes, and stayed quiet for a moment. She looked up at him and said, "You."

"What does that mean?"

"I wish that I could understand you."

"Anything else?"

"I wish to wake up in the morning, and have you there."

"In the living room?"

"No," she shook her head. "No, I mean wake up and see you beside me."

"I can do that."

"You can?"

Ban stood up, pushing her forward as he did. He stepped out of the tub and held his hand out to her. His soaking wet boxers defined his muscular thighs and his growing erection, both of which she couldn't take her eyes off of. She took his hand and he helped her out of the tub. Standing in the bathroom, completely bare, she watched him pull his boxers down, kicking them to the side. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her into him, so his chest was up against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground. She lifted her legs to around his stomach, locking her ankles behind him.

He carefully started to walk with her wrapped around him. He walked into her bedroom -which was connected with the bathroom- and kneeled down on her bed. He laid her down with her head on her pillow and kissed her neck. She put her hand on the back of his head as he sucked on the skin below her ear, making her moan loudly. Still on his knees, he moved to sit on his shins. He put his knees on either side of her hips, and kissed down to her chest.

"Himiko," he brought his head back up and whispered in her ear as he wrapped one arm under her back. He whispered, "Himiko-chan, you're the only one I want make love to."

She was surprised by his wording, but she was immediately distracted. He reached between them to direct himself to her entrance. He pushed his head in, and she moaned, closing her eyes. He put his other hand under her neck, keeping her closer. "You're the only one I want to touch."

He thrusted himself deeper, trying not to groan. Himiko, however, wasn't holding back. Every time he thrusted, she moaned louder than before. She put one hand on his head and wrapped her other arm around his torso, her back lifting up off the bed a bit.

"You're the only one-" he exhaled hard, groaning into her ear. "You're the only one I want to hold."

Himiko cried out, clawing at his back. As she came close to her orgasm, Ban suddenly stopped. She panted underneath him, writhing. Her heart raced as she opened her eyes. He was staring down at her, holding himself up on his elbows. "Well?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head in confusion.

"Aren't you going to say something too?"

Embarrassed, she bit her lip and said, "B...Ban-chan," she lifted her hands to his head, "Ban-chan," she brought his head down to hers, kissing him. But she pulled away slightly to whisper, "I-I need you, Ban-chan." She kissed him again. "I need you."

Ban nodded, satisfied. "I knew it."

"Wh-" she started to ask, but he pulled his hips back and thrust forward, making her cry out, her back arching. She could barely speak, even though he kept whispering into her ear. Even if his words were dispersed between quiet groans, he spoke until his entire body stiffened. At that moment, Himiko shouted out loud, her own muscles contracting. Her eyes shut tight and her mouth open, she let his name fall off of her lips, unashamed.

Panting and sweating, he stayed on top of her, but slowly slide himself out of her. She hissed, tightening her arms around him. He hadn't planned on moving anyway, but now, he had an excuse. Himiko lay, silent, as he rested his head on her chest. She almost didn't hear him whispering, "Your heart is racing."

"I know." she muttered, letting her arms slide off of him to the mattress.

"Mine is, too."

"It is?"

He grabbed her hand, and placed her palm on his chest. He lifted his head up and stared down at her. Himiko's violet eyes widened. He was right. His chest thumped erratically. She laughed, causing him to furrow his eyebrows and ask, "What?"

Himiko shook her head. "Its still unbelievable."

"What is?"

"That I just had sex with you."

Ban smirked and fell to the side. Himiko rolled over to face him, watching him put his hands behind his head and saying, "Yeah, its kinda unbelievable."

She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt him put his arm around her. But after that, he heard her breathing become steady and even. When he glanced at her, she was asleep. Careful not to disturb her, he pulled the blanket out from under her and covered them both with it. Under the warm fleece, he moved his legs to scoot closer, and felt her feet against his. He simply smiled, hugged her closer and fell asleep.

When Himiko woke up, it was to the sound of a loud, female's voice, following a smooth male's voice, and then Ban's. Ban's? But wasn't he-

Her eyes closed, she reached out, but felt nothing. Finally, she tore open her eyes, blinking. The room was dark, except for light pouring in from the crack in her door, and she felt sweaty. Then, she heard, "Look, she was supposed to meet the clients an hour ago and she didn't. The clients got scared to death when Akabane-san walked in and took their business elsewhere! You cost me a lot of money, Ban!"

"And I was looking forward to observing her in battle again."

"You keep your sick perverted ways away from Himiko-chan."

Himiko-_chan_? She blinked and sat up. She found her robe -Ban must have brought it into her room at some point- and slipped it onto her arms, standing up. She tied it shut, but staggered a little on her feet. She steadied herself, and heard Ban continue, "I know she was supposed to see you, but she's stressed beyond anything. I mean, three months ago, she almost lost her life to a curse."

"Wait," the female voice voice rang out. "Aren't you guys siblings?"

"Not- no, like, siblings like we have the same mother and father. Siblings like we both have witch blood. We're not really related."

"It seems as though you are the one who has the perverted ways." Akabane chuckled. Himiko could imagine his smug expression and childish grin. "Having your way with your sister- how impure."

"OK, you fucker, I'm not in the mood for you right now. And I know damn well Himiko's not going to want to hear your fucking voice either. HEVN, I'll make it up to you- what do you want?"

"I _want _her to show up to appointments!"

"I'll pay you the fee, just stop yelling because you're going to wake her up."

"It seems as though Himiko-san is already awake."

Himiko froze, even though she knew she couldn't be seen. She stood with her arms wrapped around herself until Ban's shadow appeared on her bed. The door opened and she looked up at him. He had gotten dressed, but the sight of him made her stomach turn.

"Himiko-chan, its late." he walked towards her. "Go back to bed."

"HEVN had a job for me." Himiko groaned, putting her hand on her forehead. "I completely forgot."

"Yeah, I know."

"She's mad?"

"Furious."

"Why is Akabane here?"

"He followed her. Himiko-chan," he motioned to her bed, "lay back down."

"No," she started to walk around the bed, but Ban held his arm out to stop her. He spun her around until her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she tried to object- "Ban-chan- I have to apologize-"

"Himiko-chan," he spoke into her ear, "Just rest. I'll get them out of here and I'll come back and lay down with you."

She had to admit- the offer was _extremely _tempting. She would love to curl up beside him, letting his strong arms wrap around her so tight. She let her head fall back against his chest, feeling him pull apart her robe to rub her sides. He whispered, "Just lay down. I'll be back in a minute."

She nodded and sat back down on her bed. He glanced at her again before walking back out. His voice was hushed, but after a few minutes, she heard the front door slam hard, and only one pair of footsteps. When Ban returned to her bedroom, she stood up. He walked up to her and put his arms around her.

In the darkness, he found her eyes. She stared back at him as he pulled the robe down her arms. She let it fall, and then started to undo his pants. She yanked them down, starting to go for his boxers, but meeting nothing but his skin. Ban wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, lowering her back down to her bed.

"You're not going to... to leave before I wake up, are you?"

"That's a stupid question, Himiko-chan. I'm staying right here."

"For how long?"

"As long as possible."

"And... you... you chose... me, right?"

"Why are you asking things like that?"

"I just- I need to hear it to believe it."

"I don't get why."

"Just answer my question, Ban-chan."

"I don't think I chose you. I think you chose me and I just... followed."

"Wait, you mean the great Ban Mido-sama is pining for a girl?"

"Not _pining. _Just not... going a long time without being with her."

"Would you always chose me?"

"Even if someone told me that it was the wrong choice."

"..."

"You still awake?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Did you hear what you wanted?"

"Yeah, I think I did."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I think."

"What do you want to hear?"

"Don't tell me what you think I want to hear. Tell me what you know."

"I know that I would choose you over anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Even that fresh water eel you like?"

"Hey, no. Don't get cocky."

"_Haha. _Alright, I won't."

"Here, come closer."

"I'm already up against you."

"I know- just come closer."

"If I can."

"You can."

"Is this close enough?"

"Don't ever let go, Himiko-chan."

"I won't... same goes for you."

"Oh, trust me... I won't."

In the morning, the first thing Himiko saw when she opened his eyes was his chest. Then, his thick neck... his chin... his soft lips... his cute nose... and then his eyes. His piercing navy blue eyes could see right through her. She felt like he could read every single part of her. Like he... he honestly knew. He knew who she was and what she was and understood everything about her. As cliche as it was, she truly believed it to be fact.

"Good morning." he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"You're still here."

"Of course I am."

"I thought you'd leave."

He paused. "I wanted to say that I'll never leave, but I just realized that I left Ginji at the Honky Tonk at about 5 pm yesterday. So he's either still there, or sleeping on a bench."

"Oh." she nodded her head. "I get it. You can go, if you need to."

"Thanks." he lightly kissed her lips before sitting up and dropping his feet to the floor. He stood up, stark naked. Himiko rolled onto her stomach and hugged the pillow to her chest. She smiled and said, as he looked for his boxers, "You have a cute butt."

He looked back at her, surprising her with a scarlet blush across his face. "You're not too bad yourself."

Now she understood why his face was red when she felt herself flush. She buried her face in the pillow, wanting to laugh. She didn't look up again until she felt his big hand on her back. He kissed the side of her head and whispered, "I'll see you later."

"Alright." she turned her head and he caught her mouth in another kiss. When he pulled back, he said, "I'll let myself out. Go back to sleep, alright."

She nodded as he pulled the blanket over her shoulders. She shut her eyes, and didn't hear him go out, since she had already fallen asleep. Later that day, after she showered and dressed -a pair of short shorts and a tank top, since she felt particularly full of self-esteem- she found herself riding her motor bike to her lover's favorite coffee shop. Maybe she'd see him again.

And after all those things he said- that she was the only one he wanted- that must have meant he was ready to admit he had some kind of feelings for her. He was finally going to tell her. He would smile at her when she walked in and take her in his arms and kiss her. He would whisper that he missed her and how she was cute when she blushed.

She parked outside the coffee shop in a parking zone, and grabbed her wallet. She put it in her back pocket, along with her cell phone, and walked to the door. Smiling, she opened the door and started to say hello, but she froze.

Ban was there. Hell, Ban was definitely there. And so were HEVN's extremely large tits.

She walked in mid-motion. Ban was reaching for the blonde's breasts, and got a good grab before she yelled and punched him away. He yelled that if she didn't want them touched, she shouldn't leave them out. Honestly, Himiko agreed, but the shock kept her paralyzed.

"Oh, Himiko-chan!" the Lightening Lord chimed, grinning from ear to ear. It was obviously a good day for the blond boy, but he saw Himiko's face- her eyes full of wide and her mouth open. To him, it looked like she would break down in tears, but instead she just clenched her fists.

Ban looked up, holding the cheek where HEVN punched him. His eyes got big. "Himiko! What are you doing here?"

"You lied." she said, trying to hold the tears back. She couldn't let him see her cry. "You lied to me... again."

"No- wait." he started to walk towards her, but she took a step back, disgusted.

"No- don't you-"

But he was already at her, putting his hands on her arms. She pushed him away, yelling, "Get away from me!" he took a step back as she kept on yelling, "I can't believe I let myself be fooled by you, _again! _Was everything you said a lie?"

"No- Himiko, I didn't lie to you."

"Then why did I just watch you grope her?"

Ban paused and looked down. He pushed his sunglasses up his nose to cover his eyes. "Come on, Himiko." she took distinct notice that right now, she was Himiko. Not Himiko-_chan_. "Its not like we're involved or anything."

_SLAP. _

When her palm met his face, it sent a tingle up her arm. The red mark showed up immediately. She couldn't stop herself from crying, the hot tears falling down her face fast. She didn't even care that Ginji-kun and Paul-san and whoever else was in the cafe was watching.

"You said I was... that I was the only one... the only one you wanted to touch." she whispered. "The only one you wanted to hold."

"Himiko-"

"You lied."

"No."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

_SLAP. _

"Stay the fuck away from me."

"No," Ban shook his head as she opened the door to leave. He grabbed her arm, but she shook him off and yelled, "Don't touch me!"

"Himiko!" he yelled after her, running as she ran to her motor bike. She climbed on it and started the ignition. But Ban grabbed the handles. "Himiko, listen to me!"

"No, Ban!" she screamed. "No! No, you lied to me! You made me feel so special and then took everything you said back!"

"No, I didn't! Look, I never would've touched her if I knew you were coming!"

Himiko _heard _her heart break. Her chest actually ached. She wiped her eyes and said, "Oh. I'm sorry. I'll give you my daily schedule so you can figure out when to grope a girl while I'm not around."

"No- that's not what I meant!"

But she stepped on the gas, giving him barely enough time to jump out of the way before she sped away. She could barely see, so as soon as she was far enough, she parked on the side of the road and broke down, sobbing almost hysterically. When she calmed herself down enough, she started driving again, this time to her apartment. As soon as she climbed the two stair cases and got inside, she laid down on her bed.

But she had to get up again. She tore every sheet off her bed and pillow, and threw them all into her washing machine. They all smelled like him. Watching the green light come on, letting her know that he would be erased from her bedding, she suddenly felt dirty. Like he was on her skin.

She stripped down to her skin in the laundry room, and walked to her bathroom. But he had been there, too. Instead, she walked to her kitchen, still crying, and ran the water. She went her hands with ice cold water and splashed her face. She wet her hair, and let it drip onto her bare shoulders.

After scrubbing herself with nothing but cold water and her hands, she turned off the sink and dried herself with a towel. She ran into her room, grabbed a pair of pajamas and underwear, and ran back into her living room. She dressed herself, and then curled up onto her couch.

"Ban, what the hell was that?" Ginji Amano asked when Ban returned to the Honky Tonk. Both of his cheeks were red, obviously from the slaps he recieved.

"What was she talking about?" Paul Wan added, standing behind the counter. Beside him, two brunette girls stood, equally confused as they washed dishes.

"Nothing." Ban snapped. "Its none of your business."

"You obviously said something that affected her." HEVN chided, folding her arms over her breasts. "You do realize that she's only 17. She's going to be affected by anything you say to her. You can't lie to her."

"I _didn't _lie, alright?" he hissed at her, glaring. "Anything I said last night-"

"Wait, last night?" HEVN interrupted, narrowing her eyes. "You had sex with her and then groped me? You deserved both slaps you got."

"Look, you don't understand."

"I understand that you probably said something that made her heart melt," she stood up, glaring hard down at him. "And then took it back with one stupid mistake."

"Yes, it was stupid, alright? I get that."

"How are you going to make it up to her?"

"What?"

"How are you going to make it up to her?" HEVN repeated. Ginji cleared his throat and Ban looked at his friend.

"Ban," he said, quietly. "When Himiko was upset over something you did... she was so upset that she kissed me. You know that." Ban narrowed his eyes. "And that was before anything had ever really escalated with you guys. She said that you said that she was the only one you wanted to touch. You really shouldn't say things like that if you don't mean them."

"Of course I meant it!" Ban yelled, bringing his fist down on the counter. Some of his coffee spilled out of his cup, but he couldn't give a damn. "Why would I lie?"

"Why would you do something that went completely in the opposite direction of what you said?"

"God damn it, Ginji, I hate when you start making sense." Ban muttered. "I'll do something."

"You should probably act fast."

"And why's that?"'

"What part of, 'She kissed me when she was upset,' didn't you understand?"

He sighed and stood up. "Fine."

"You better hurry."

"I'm going, I'm going."

He walked out of the cafe, unsure of what he was going to do.

Himiko couldn't do anything. She felt completely disgusted with herself. She wanted to scrub her skin with a piece of granite to get him off of her. Last night- he held her so close. He told her to come closer to him. He kept his arms around her so tight it almost hurt. And when she wanted to roll over, he just kept her pressed up against his chest.

Why? _Why _would he do things like that and say things that he knew would make her happy and then go and touch another woman? Did he think it wouldn't affect her?

_Wait_. She blinked, staring at her ceiling. _Does this count as cheating? Did he cheat on me?_

She closed her eyes, the tears falling from her shut eyelids. She didn't want to think about it anymore. But as she decided that enough was enough, and that she was going to get over it, she heard a soft knocking on her front door. She didn't answer it, but the knocking continued.

Quietly, she heard, "Himiko-chan."

She was Himiko-_chan _again. She shut her eyes tight, but Ban's voice continued through the wall, "Himiko-chan, let me in."

She still didn't speak. But she did, though, silently stand up and walk to the door she looked out the peephole. Ban was leaning against the door, so she could see his the back of his neck and the white color of his shirt.

"Himiko-chan," he said, "At least hear me out if your listening. I don't... know why I did that. I really don't. And I feel horrible now." he laughed a bit, but it wasn't a funny laugh. It was more...self-loathing. "I always do shit like this. Fuck something up because I'm scared. I'm a coward, Himiko. I am."

She saw him lift his arm to run his fingers through his black hair. Himiko gulped, trying not to make a sound. He went on, "This is too much. Its all so fucking confusing. I'm not supposed to get worked up about a chick. Especially one who I promised I would take care of. I guess I've kind of failed Yamato, haven't I?"

The tears came back to Himiko's eyes as they widened. She turned around and leaned against the door, the soft _thud _just loud enough for him to realize she was there.

"What do you think he'd do to me?" he asked directly to her. "Probably beat the shit out of me. First of all for sleeping with you, and then a second time for screwing it up. Well, then he'd have to beat me up more times than I can count." he paused. "You could probably tell him, though, right? Every time I've done something stupid. I fuck up so many times around you... must just be normal for you at this point.

"Its only because I get... panicked. Like I'm going to lose you again. And I'm probably only saying all this because I can't see you. If I was looking at you, looking so angry at me, I'd probably put up a defense and be a dick."

Ban paused again, and Himiko closed her eyes, waiting. Finally, he said, "I'm sorry, Himiko-chan. I really am. And I don't know what to do to make it up to you. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. And I know that won't make it up but that'll be a start. If you could just... give me some sort of sign that you're listening to me at all... that'd be great."

Hesitating, Himiko made her hand into a fist and lightly rapped it on the wood behind her. Ban chuckled. "Thank god. It would've sucked if I had to repeat everything."

Himiko stood up straight and turned back around. She put her hand on the doorknob, but instead just unlocked it. She knew he would notice, and he did. A few moments after she unlocked the deadbolt, the doorknob turned and it pushed open.

He walked in and shut it behind him. Himiko backed up a bit, her arms folded. Ban didn't come towards her, just stood at the doorway, his hands in his pockets. He lifted his hand, though, to take off his sunglasses and said, "You said you didn't like when I wore them."

"I didn't say that." she whispered. "I said you should take them off in the tub."

"Oh." he didn't say anything else for a few moments. "I meant what I said."

"Then why did you..." she trailed off.

"I don't know." Ban paused. "I don't know. I know you're pissed at me. You probably hate me right now. Maybe I do know."

Himiko waited, and he sighed. "You have to understand that I have _never _been in any kind of relationship. At all- ever. Even if we aren't dating, its still you and me together. And that scares me. Because its you and its me and its us. And its surreal because its-its... its you."

"In the last two minutes, all we've established that its you and me."

"But that's the point!" he shouted. Himiko didn't flinch or move at inch. He took a breath to calm down. He couldn't yell at her- he just couldn't. "I'm scared because its you. Of all the girls that- that I could've-" he paused. "That could have replaced you-"

"Replaced me?" she repeated, her eyes narrow. "Why would you need to replace me?"

"I mean, when we were younger."

"What about when we were younger?"

"Come on- you know I liked you." he rolled his eyes, like this was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was always trying to make out with you and get into your bed one way or another."

"Pervert- I was 13."

"Yeah, and now you're 17 and its-" Ban shook his head. "Nothing's changed. Not even a little."

"I don't understand."

"I mean its almost five years later, and I still don't understand either. I don't understand anything." he snidely laughed. "Nothing- not even a little bit. And I hate not knowing.

"I'm sorry, Himiko. I really am. Not just for today- for everything. I meant what I said last night, though. Every word of it."

When he didn't say anything else, she walked up to him, her arms folded. After a silent moment, she lifted her hands up, pulling his face down. He put his hands on her waist as she kissed him, closing their eyes.

But after a moment, she pulled her lips back, put her forehead on his and whispered, "This is going to take a hell of a lot of ass-kissing on your part."

"I'm fully prepared."

"And you can start-" she pushed him away and walked to sit on her couch, folding her arms, "By making dinner."

"Making dinner?" he repeated. "You're joking."

"I'm _really _not."

"Fine then."

Without another word about it, he turned his back and walked into her kitchen. A bit surprised, Himiko furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes, confused.

"That's it?"

He looked back at her for a moment before opening up the refrigerator and searching inside. "What's it?"

"NO argument, no 'Ban-Mido-Doesn't-Cook-For-No-One' crap or something?"

"Nope, nothing."

"At all?"

"At all."

"Why?"

He scoffed and closed the door. He put his arms in his pockets and shrugged. "Would you rather I fought it?"

She curled her legs up into her chest, leaning her hand on her palm and her elbow on the arm of the couch. She said, "No, I'm just a little surprised. I was expecting some resistance."

"I said I would take care of you. That's what I'm doing."

"I'm still mad."

"I figured this wouldn't work."

Luckily for him, she smiled a bit and folded her arms on the couch, resting her chin on her wrists. "It didn't."

Ban shrugged and didn't say anything. After a moment, she reached her hand behind her and patted the seat on the couch beside her. It was almost like he hesitated a bit, but he joined her, sitting down next to her. They both sat in silence, not an awkward silence, though. It was more like... a let's-not-ruin-this-right-now kind of silence. Where they were both afraid to speak as to _break _the mutual silence.

Himiko wasn't sure if that made sense. It did in her mind, and maybe in Ban's mind too. Oh hell, if he was thinking the same corny thoughts that she was. If he ever heard her stupid teenage thoughts, he'd laugh, call her a child and just smirk.

After a few moments, Ban lightly patted her ankle and then stood back up, walking back into the kitchen. She watched him look around the cabinets for a few minutes, figuring he was looking for something to eat without having to cook anything. But when he pulled a pain out from a cabinet and turned her stone on, she spoke up, "You don't have to do that, you know."

He looked at her. "I know."

Himiko didn't answer, picking the pillow up from the other side of the couch and hugging it close to her chest. For as much of her patience that Ban tested, it astounded her that he always earned that same patience back. He always made things right, even when he was the one that screwed it up in the first place.

He knew that full and well, of course. That he made a mistake he'd probably be paying for in more ways than one for a long time. Deep in thought, he almost didn't feel the bump against his hip. When he looked to his right, he saw Himiko standing in front of the sink, filling a kettle with water. Once it was full, she turned on another burner on the stove and put it down.

"I'll make some tea." she said, glancing up at him before looking away. He quickly grabbed her waist, and pulled her back in. She collided with his chest, and right away, he put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

Himiko stomached the food Ban made, despite its... peculiar taste. When he asked why she was eating it if it tasted like shit, she simply shrugged and said, "That's just what you do when-"

But she stopped herself. Ban knew, though, what she meant. He nodded silently agreement and drank the tea she prepared. And after dinner, they sat on the couch again, quiet. When Himiko asked him if he was bored, he said no. She asked why. He mimicked her shrug and gave no answer to her except a kiss on her forehead.

Later that night, Himiko found herself laying on top of his chest, wrapped in his white button up shirt. Fully clothed, they laid under her comforter, silent. Ginji was out bouncing on the futon bed they set up for him, laughing like a child. Himiko chuckled when she heard him, shaking her head. She and Ban joked for a bit, smiling in the darkness.

"Go to sleep, Himiko-chan." he kissed the top of her head, stroking her arm gently. "Its been a long day."

She closed her eyes, not saying anything. He must have figured she was asleep, because when he whispered in her ear what could only be taken as some sort of confession, she didn't move a bit. She smiled to herself, replaying the words in her head.

"_I'm a stupid man, Himiko-chan, for not realizing that...that..._" he trailed off. For the second night in a room, she fell asleep feeling oddly content and maybe even happy.

* * *

you know whats wonderful? Reviewing. Unless you want Akabane-san to come ;P reviews are good. constructive criticism is good. Flames are bad. thank you!:)


End file.
